Juste toi et moi
by Chaussette Hdss
Summary: Ils se sont rencontrés, ils se sont aimés, ils se sont détruits. Ceci est leur histoire, juste elle et lui...


**Juste toi et toi**

.**  
**

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowlings, qui me laisse faire joujou avec ses personnages ; Indochine, le groupe, pour leur chanson éponyme, qui m'a (grandement) inspirée ; Starbuck Coffee, l'enseigne. Je ne perçois aucune rémunération à les citer dans cette histoire.

.

* * *

Une fille à la peau diaphane, qu'il a croisé le matin au Starbuck Coffee. Elle a commandé un chocolat viennois et grignote une pomme, pendant que lui petit-déjeune d'un café noir et d'un croissant. L'inconnue lui a lancé une œillade enflammée qui lui a retourné le cœur et la tête.

Cette fille à la peau d'albâtre, qu'il recroise le soir, en sortant de son cours de droit civil. Elle photographie un hérisson sur le campus dans la lumière dorée de cette fin d'après-midi d'octobre. Cette fois, c'est lui qui prend les devants. Alors qu'elle se tourne vers lui, Blaise s'avance d'un pas, et écrase ses lèvres contre la bouche de la jeune inconnue.

Cette fille blonde qui lui a fait tourner la tête, à lui, Zabini Blaise, étudiant sérieux, et qui calcule tout. Absolument tout. Sauf aujourd'hui. Peut-il appeler ça un coup de foudre ? Il n'en sait rien et il s'en fiche. Pour une fois, il ne réfléchit pas, il ressent.

Cette fille aux longs cheveux un peu emmêlés qui rit sous son baiser, le prend par la main, et court à en perdre haleine à travers le campus. Le métis ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais quitte à suivre son impulsion, autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

Cette fée moderne, qui l'a entraîné jusque dans un studio d'artiste, où une mezzanine éclairée par de larges fenêtres sur le toit penché.

Cette fille si parfaite à ses yeux, dont le corps maintenant nu paraît luire dans le noir, éclairée par la lune. Cette même fille serrée contre son corps d'ébène. Ses seins qui roulent entre ses mains. La bouche framboise qui rit contre la sienne. Qui descend. S'attarde sur un téton. Le taquine. Reprend sa descente. Arrive à son but.

Cette fille qui plante ses ongles nacrés dans son dos, en gémissant son nom.

Lui qui s'endort dans les cheveux argentés par la Lune.

« Je m'appelle Luna... »

.

* * *

Ils attendent le dernier métro, cachés dans un renfoncement qui a l'air d'être là pour préserver les idylles urbaines des nouveaux Roméo et Juliette. Un peu à l'écart des quais, derrière un kiosque condamné, tout pour être tranquille à deux, comme en témoignent les divers graffitis plus ou moins élaborés. Blaise penche la tête, et embrasse un petit morceau de peau, entre le pull vert et l'écharpe arc-en-ciel. Ils sont blottis l'un contre l'autre, les manteaux entrouverts pour partager leur chaleur humaine. Blaise a un manteau noir, tout simple, Luna une redingote rose. Il glisse ses mains sous le pull de la jeune fille, qui glousse comme l'adolescente qu'elle est au contact des doigts gelés. Elle lui chuchote des mots tendres.

Soudain, il la saisit par la main et ils se mettent à courir, en trébuchant plus ou moins pour attraper leurs sacs, tout en riant à gorge déployée. Ils se glissent in extremis entre les portes automatiques du métro.

Quand ils sortent de la bouche de métro, dix heures sonnent à l'église du coin. Luna bascule la tête en arrière, et danse tout en avalant des flocons de neige. Dans sa danse euphorique, elle a traversé la route.

Blaise met ses mains en porte-voix et hurle:

« Je t'aime Luna !

- Pour toujours ?

- Oui !

- Alors moi aussi Blaise ! Je t'aime pour toujours !

.

* * *

« A quoi tu penses ? » Ils marchent dans Paris, isolés dans la foule. Luna lui sourit sans arrêter de marcher. Elle ne répond pas mais serre la main de Blaise dans la sienne. Il ne réagit pas, il a l'habitude. Mentalement, le jeune homme révise ses cours, quand il se rend compte qu'ils sont dans un quartier qu'il ne connaît pas d'une part ; et surtout d'autre part que Luna s'est arrêtée devant une vitrine : « Pour t'appartenir un peu plus que sur des pellicules, qu'en dis-tu ? » Il ne lui répond pas qu'il n'utilise pas d'appareil photo argentique et que par conséquent, il n'utilise pas de pellicule ; il lui sourit juste et les deux amoureux rentrent dans la boutique.

L'animal fétiche de Blaise est le dragon. C'est pour ça que quelques heures plus tard, un dragon noir s'enroule sur la hanche de Luna. Un cygne pour Blaise. Ils s'appartiennent.

.

* * *

Ce matin-là, ils l'ont passé dans le salon. Ils se sont construit, comme des gosses, une cabane colorée de couettes et de coussins. C'est le seizième anniversaire de Luna, et ils veulent oublier. Oublier que les choses ne vont plus vraiment entre eux, oublier la jalousie de Blaise, et la tendresse indifférente de Luna...

Blaise embrasse tendrement l'épaule nue de la jeune fille, lorsque la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Luna se lève d'un bond, enfile son kimono jaune, décoré de ginkos verts sous lesquelles des carpes bleues bondissent, et va ouvrir :

- Ginny ! Hurle-t-elle, folle de joie

- Luna, ma princesse, bon anniversaire ! S'exclame la jeune fille rousse qui lui fait face.

- Entre, je t'en prie.

Ginny Weasley, meilleure amie de Luna de son état, franchit donc le pas de la porte. Un sac rempli de viennoiseries à la main, la jeune rousse s'avance dans le salon :

- Waouh, c'est...

- La déco te plaît ?

- Bah c'est spécial, mais en même temps, c'est tellement toi !

Effectivement, des photos du corps nue de Luna, des croquis d'une épaule, d'un pied pour les « œuvres » exposées ; les poutres en fer apparentes, le loft aménagé comme un hangar désaffecté pour une ambiance « industrielle » ; et des tapis et des coussins très colorés, pour une touche de douceur. Effectivement, tellement Luna.

De son côté, Blaise renfile tranquillement sa chemise, son pantalon. Il prend même le temps de renouer sa cravate devant le grand miroir. Puis s'approche de la table. Tasses et croissants volent. « Ce sont MES photos ». D'un coup de pied, il brise la table en verre. « C'est MOI qui ai conseillé pour le côté industriel. » Il se tient face à Ginny, et se penche, comme pour l'embrasser. « C'est MA Luna. » lui chuchote-t-il à l'oreille. « Maintenant salope, tu dégages ! » Il s'est mis à hurler. Ginny, toute pâle, regarde son amie. Celle-ci lui renvoie un regard vide, et articule exagérément « Fuis. »

.

* * *

« On va finir par se détruire Blaise.

- C'est déjà commencé mon étoile.

Luna caresse doucement sa joue meurtrie, et tamponne le dos de Blaise avec de la gaze. Elle l'a griffé au sang, alors qu'il hurlait sur la pauvre Ginny, qui n'a été que l'étincelle de l'immense poudrière qu'ils ont construite à deux, « Juste toi et moi » pense Luna.

- Tu sais que je ne nous pardonnerai pas de sitôt.

- Je sais mon ange, ma Lune, mon trésor nocturne.

- Arrête avec tes surnoms à la con.

- Ce soir, je t'emmène au resto.

- Avec ton dos qui supportera pas une chemise et ma joue entre jaune et violet ?

- Je t'aime ma Luna. Je te promets qu'on passera une soirée splendide.

- Je te déteste mon amour.

.

* * *

Elle pensait qu'il ne la quitterait jamais, qu'ils arriveraient forcément à passer au-dessus des banalités du quotidien. Qu'ils seraient de nouveau heureux ensemble. Elle ferme les yeux, elle a trop mal de voir leur appartement sans ses affaires. Et elle a trop mal de voir cette lettre. « La famille Zabini a la douleur de vous informer aujourd'hui du décès de Blaise Zabini, survenu brutalement dans sa vingt-deuxième année... » Blablabla. Le reste importe peu. Ils s'étaient promis de s'appartenir pour toujours, quitte à mourir pour être ensemble.

Comment savoir...?

.


End file.
